Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
|NA=2014 |EU=Early 2014 }} |ratings = |modes = Single Player |platforms = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |jpname = |korname = |nlname = }} Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (レイトン教授 VS 逆転裁判, Reiton Kyouju VS Gyakuten Saiban - lit. Professor Layton vs. Turnabout Trial), is a crossover puzzle/adventure video game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It is developed by LEVEL-5 and Capcom, and published by LEVEL-5 . The game features the main characters of the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. It was announced at the LEVEL-5 Vision 2010 Event . At first, there were no plans to release the game outside Japan , but was made to change this. The game ended first in a poll made by LEVEL-5 to see what games people would like to see translated . It also received an English press release on the Tokyo Game Show 2011 . A possible western release was later hinted by LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino at the 2013 japan expo in France, stating that "something is in the works, but no details can be given" . Finally, the game was confirmed for localization on August 7, 2013 in a Nintendo Direct presentation . The game was first playable on the Tokyo Game Show 2012 . As with all Professor Layton games, the game features additional Downloadable Content (DLC). This time there are 2 types of DLC: The first type unlocks a new mini-scenario, including puzzles, while the other unlocks an art gallery . The DLC can only be used after completing the game . New DLC is released every week for 24 weeks, alternating between the 2 types . Gameplay The game combines the gameplay mechanics from the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. There are 2 major parts: adventure and trial. The adventure part plays similar to the games of the Professor Layton series. Professor Layton and Luke explore various locations and will need to solve a puzzle now and then to advance. In this game you can also hit an "object" button if a puzzle has no answer. This can not be done on every puzzle. The trial part plays like the trials in the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix Wright has to prove the innocence of his client in multiple trials, including the new Witch Trials . These Witch Trials feature some changes to the classic trials from the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix will have to take on an entire mob of witnesses, who may talk amongst themselves freely. This was done to give the player an idea of how a trial in the Middle Ages would be like . Some Professor Layton elements have been worked into the trial parts as well. You can for example use hint coins during a trial to find the correct piece of evidence. The game features complete cutscenes with voice acting. Gameplay itself is in 3D, which was previously introduced in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, but will be new to the Ace Attorney series. Despite all this, Capcom is responsible for the ingame artwork . Gameplay Changes * The cursor (magnifying glass) now blinks when there is a hint coin hidden on that location, on top of turning orange. * Obtaining a hint coin shows a counter of the current amount of coins you have. * You can now walk immediately to all available locations visible on your map, rather than walking the entire path one-by-one. Chapters Prologue: A Visitor in the Storm Prologue: A Foreign Trial #The Labyrinth City #The Blazing Witch Trial #In Pursuit of the Great Witch #The Golden Witch Trial #In Despair's Wake #The Secret of the Ruins #The Story's End #The Final Witch Trial #The Final Prosecutor Epilogue: The First Story Plot Prologue: A Visitor in the Storm Mahoney and Giovanni are driving through London as they are attacked by a group of witches. The car crashes, and Mahoney runs off by herself. Inspector Chelmey and Barton arrive at the scene soon after. Professor Layton and Luke are talking in the Professor's Office. They solve a puzzle, after which Mahoney arrives, asking for the professor's help. She gives him a letter from Giovanni, in which the situation is explained. After a while a dove pecks at the window with its beak. Luke goes to open the window but Mahoney shouts at him to stop. However, it is too late and the dove flies around the room, past the light in the center of the room, opening a portal to another dimension. A witch comes out of it and knocks out Mahoney before kidnapping her. Layton tries to fight back but the witch causes a massive gust of wind, destroying Layton's Office, before smashing through the window, off into the night. Professor Layton and Luke decide to investigate London in the hope of finding Mahoney. They meet up with Inspector Chelmey and Barton near Tower Bridge. After investigating the crashed car and solving a few puzzles, they see a mysterious cloaked figure on the bridge. They follow it, but only find Mahoney's cloak. They notice a strange symbol on the wall. After a quick puzzle, the wall magically opens to reveal stairs. Luke immediately falls down on them so Layton asks if he is all right. With Luke back on his feet, they investigate the tunnel that lies beyond the stairs. Eventually, they find Mahoney unconscious on the floor. They manage to wake up Mahoney, but are soon surrounded by multiple witches. They decide to make a run for it, but are stopped when Tower Bridge raises itself. The witches attack Mahoney, but it is actually Luke in disguise. Mahoney can be seen getting away on a bypassing boat. Shortly after the witches leave, Mahoney's book, still in Luke's hands, starts to shake. Before Layton and Luke are able to do anything, the book flies wide open and transports them to Labyrinth City. Prologue: A Foreign Trial Yutorino Gardner, a security guard, is doing his job when he hears a loud noise coming from nearby. He quickly goes to investigate, and finds Mahoney near the body of an unconscious Olive Ardente. Mahoney is arrested, and will need to appear in court. The next day, Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey, who came to London for an exchange program, are asked to defend Mahoney. Before the trial starts, they meet up with Mahoney and her teacher Jodora. Jodora says that it is best for Mahoney to plead guilty, but Phoenix is determined that he will prove her innocence. The trial begins and, after a short introduction, the first witness is called by prosecutor Bartley: Yutorino, the guard from before. Yutorino gives various testimonies and even throws in a secret piece of evidence, but Phoenix manages to expose all of the contradictions, and the prosecution is forced to bring in another witness. The second witness is Olive herself. Olive testifies that she caught Mahoney stealing a group of dolls, and that she then hit her with a pipe when she was exposed. However Phoenix manages to find the truth yet again, and exposes Olive as the real criminal. After investigating the dolls, it turns out they are used to smuggle diamonds. Olive is arrested and Mahoney is declared "not guilty". After the trial, Mahoney and Jodora say goodbye to Phoenix and Maya and leave. Maya notices that Mahoney has forgotten her book on a bench in the room and wants to bring it back. But when she touches the book, it flies wide open and teleports Phoenix and Maya to Labyrinth City. Chapter 1: The Labyrinth City Professor Layton and Luke wake up on an old horse carriage. They are greeted by a woman, who says she is bringing them to the exit of the city. But when they arrive, the entrance seems to have magically vanished, leaving only a giant wall. They see a large group of people and decide to see what is going on. A parade comes by, and the people all start cheering when the Story Teller passes by. The Story Teller then announces that tonight, the witch Bezella will return and kill two people with fire. Professor Layton tries to calm everyone down by telling them it is just a tale, but the people get very upset for him not believing the Story Teller. The guards come to arrest Professor Layton and Luke, but they manage to get away with the help of Mahoney. Mahoney brings the professor and Luke to a nearby bakery shop. There they meet Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, who have apparently been working there for two years. They talk a while, and eventually learn that Giovanni has been investigating the Library, so they decide to go take a look. In the Library, Professor Layton, Luke and Mahoney are greeted by Nazomi, who lets them in. They investigate the library and eventually find a book called the "Complete Works on Witchcraft". Before they can read it, they first have to solve a series of puzzle by Nazomi to prove they are worthy. After some quick puzzle solving, they are finally allowed to take a look in the book. With the help of the book, they find a secret passage in the Library, which leads to a basement that is dedicated to the legendary witch Bezella. After learning some valuable info, they decide to head back to the bakery. Mahoney tells the professor and Luke to go ahead, as she still has to buy some milk. Back in the bakery, Professor Layton, Luke, Phoenix Wright and Maya get worried when Mahoney doesn't return. A knight then arrives at the bakery and tells them Mahoney has been arrested. He then asks Phoenix to come with him, as Mahoney wants him to be her defense attorney. (to be continued) Characters Professor Layton series * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Inspector Chelmey * Barton Ace Attorney series * Phoenix Wright, a renowned defense attorney. * Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant. * Miles Edgeworth (cameo) New Characters * Aria, a young girl accused of witchcraft. * The Story Teller, the main villain. * Johnny Smiles * A Judge in London * Another Judge in Labyrinth City * Olivia Unconfirmed Japanese Names * Lord Jeeken Barnrod, a local prosecutor. * Jodora, a prosecutor and second-in-command after the Story Teller. * Giovanni * Alys * Bartley, a prosecutor in London * Bertha * Croix * Emil Sandbag the First * Fermat * Knights, a young man who wants to become a Knight. * Kurone, a mysterious cat. * Kyke * Lovely * Madalla, a flower girl. * Mist Belduke, an alchemist. * Nazomi, manager of the library of Labyrinth City. * Patras Algery, a child who is Mist Belduke's butler. * Tatacel * Therys Developement The game started out as an idea of LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, who has always been a great fan of the Ace Attorney series. He proposed the idea to Capcom, but was 80% sure they would not accept the offer . Shu Takumi, the designer for the Ace Attorney series, was surprised by the offer, but eventually accepted on condition that he could write the scripts . Both companies will work on the game on equal level, with different roles . It was stated that they "wanted to create a great history, which would have been impossible if both parties were not fully involved" , to which Takumi added: : "With the cooperation of LEVEL-5, we hope to deliver a game that exceeds everyone's expectations" . In order to combine the styles from both series, the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be draw with less detail, while the characters from the Professor Layton series gain slightly more detail. The game will also feature fully animated scenes, provided by the Japanese animation studio Bones . Media Music Links *Official site Trivia * While not officially confirmed, the events of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney have to happen somewhere between Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. This is because Barton and the real Inspector Chelmey were only introduced to Professor Layton and Luke in Diabolical Box, and due to certain events in Unwound Future. * In the original artwork of the game, Luke can be seen wearing his outfit from Last Specter. This is because they were still unsure whether Emmy Altava should be in the game or notNintendo Dream Vol. 223 (November 2012). Eventually they decided to leave her out, thus Luke's outfit was changed. It also allowed for Chelmey and Barton to make an appearance. * The OST for the game features many tracks from previous ''Professor Layton ''and ''Ace Attorney ''games remixed. References de:Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney es:El Profesor Layton vs Ace Attorney Category:Games